


When I Look At You, When You Look At Me

by NiciJones



Series: Fire Like Fear [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Longing, Love Poem, M/M, Pining, Poetic style, Timothée's POV, Unresolved Sexual Tension, diary entry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: Say the words again you know I want to hear





	When I Look At You, When You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with poetry but I poured my feelings out and some people said it was good so here you go

Rome is our city  
It’s been 18 months, two weeks and three days  
Which 14 hours with you alone can’t heal  
But I’m glad you are with me  
That you hold me  
When I’m suddenly a nominee

You keep me humble  
You keep me on the ground  
Even when we are 3,000 feet high in the air

Your hand is in mine  
And we tremble and we smile  
It’s been 18 months but oh,  
When I look at you, it’s all the same

Crema is our town  
When I walk these streets  
I see you and me  
I think about Ghost Spots and understand what they mean

Sometimes I see you look at me  
And you are toying with your ring  
Oh boy, you are right, you’re married and have kids  
But still, you look like you’re devouring me  
And still, you act like you’re the one for me

Don’t get me wrong  
I love you  
I do  
And you tempt me, tempt me, tempt me  
But boy you are married!  
Please be reasonable  
Because I don’t think I’ll be able to  
Not when you look at me like that  
Not when you touch me like that  
Not when the ring slips from your finger  
And you are all there for me to take

Do you think about me when you see me wear the sweater with your A?  
Do you realise what it means when I touch my necklace?  
Do you know how much I was hurting 18 long months until you brought me back?  
Until you wrapped me up and held me  
Until I had you back  
_Safe_

It’s not the same when she’s with us  
But then again it can only be the same when everything changes  
So I try to enjoy what I get  
And I’m happy, truly happy  
For you, the nomination and being here with you again  
And for a moment I can forget it all and just lean into you

But nothing lasts forever, baby, and I really want you to be happy  
So choose the path you have to go  
But don’t forget me

And when we get together again a few years down the road  
And cameras, Italy and summer vibes are back  
Say the words again you know I want to hear  
_Even in jest, or as an afterthought_


End file.
